The present invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) structures and methods, and more particularly to thin LEDs made by wafer splitting growth substrates employed in growing the LEDs.
GaN-based light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming mainstream as they can provide emitted light wavelengths for general lighting applications, medical applications, etc. However, growth substrates on which LED structures are grown are expensive. In addition to substrate reuse, potentially superior performance of thin LED devices has been a main driving force for selecting thin LED structures over other LED types. For example, more effective heat dissipation strategies can be employed to improve the lifetime of thin LEDs.